Ignorance Is Bliss
by Emeilia-Rose
Summary: The journey of two people who are blinded by their ignorance, to seeing what is right in front of them. A Shaneequa and Emeilia-Rose Collaboration.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We just wish we own it. We don't really own anything, at all.**

**Spoilers: Ex-Files, Lost and Found. All that good stuff from Season 5**

**  
****Victoria's Note (AKA Emeilia-Rose): Umm, our two brilliant minds finally came together to create this fic. Please be patient for updates, we will post them ASAP. Constructive criticisms would be great. No flames. – Victoria**

**  
****Jeanne's Note (AKA Shaneequa) : What she said up there ^^ Hope you guys like it. Reviews greatly appreciated. We love them(: Uhm… so this is both our first BIG BIG Jibbs fanfic and we're still trying to get use to the ropes, so please be gentle with those reviews (: - Jeanne**

The black Government Issue Escalade pulled into a large house that was nestled into a quiet suburban neighborhood. The house was big, especially for a single mother, but when you've got two alimonies being paid to you, rent isn't really an issue.

A little blond girl ran up to her mother, followed reluctantly by her father.

"Diane," Fornell greeted with his usual no-nonsense tone; she wondered now how she could've possibly fallen for that.

"Fornell," she greeted as curtly as he had.

Emily was long gone inside her white picket fenced house and into her room to play with her dolls while her parents stood outside staring each other down.

"Scuttlebutt is that Stephanie was around NCIS this afternoon," Diane started. "You know anything about that?"

He knew alright, he just didn't want to tell her particularly.

"Only as much as you do." Fornell said in his usual demeanor.

"How'd Jethro take it?" Diane questioned. Just because he hated the fact that Jethro had cheated on her, doesn't mean that she hated him as a person. He was still a great man, just a lost man.

"I don't know, haven't spoken to him." He said eyes searching throughout the perimeter of the house. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this not so good situation.

"Who conducted the interview?" She snapped, angry at Fornell's communication skills, or lack there of. "I hope for Stephanie's sake it wasn't that damn Director of theirs."

Now, she just sounded bitter.

"Well, no, it wasn't Jenny," he replied. This was not going to be good. Before he could go on she cut him off.

"Jenny?! What does she have you eating out of her palm to?" She couldn't believe it. Both of her Ex's were on a first name basis with that woman.

"It was Lieutenant Colonel Mann." Fornell instantly knew that he was _so_ going to pay for that slip. _Note to self, stay away from NCIS._

"Colonel Mann?" This time her anger was bubbling over, but her voice had gone flat.

"Yeah she's with Army CID," Again he was cut off before he could get anywhere close to finishing his sentence.

"Oh, I know who she's with!" Diane exclaimed putting her coat on and taking her cell phone out of her purse. There was defiantly no stopping her now!

" She's with Gibbs! Now, that is crass, letting the current bimbo interview the Ex-Wife!"

"Diane, it was completely professional, Jenny made sure that both parties were comfortable, with… uhm, the situation."

Right then and there, Fornell could've slapped himself on the back of his head. He just kept digging himself deeper and deeper into this whole where both his ex-wife and … friend… were gonna get him.

"She would!"

"Who are you calling?" Fornell asked as Diane made her way into the house her phone already in her ear.

"The babysitter."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Jethro and 'Jenny', they've ruined Stephanie's life enough. They don't need to anymore. Stephanie's not gonna get them straight, I know her. I'll do it."

_What did I just get myself into?_ Fornell thought to himself as Diane's car pulled out of the driveway as soon as the babysitter's car came. He got into his SUV and followed her to NCIS.

------------------------------------

Cynthia could hear the shouting clearly from her desk, and she wasn't sure who she felt sorrier for, her boss or the woman who was making all the noise. She sure as hell wasn't feeling sorry for Agents Gibbs or Fornell though. They had it coming.

"Sit down Diane," Gibbs tried to get Diane to at least be a little civil to Jenny. It wasn't just because he wanted to protect Jenny; it was also because they were all in Jenny's office.

"I wouldn't even bother," Fornell muttered under his breath looking out into the Harbor trying hard not to listen to the conversation that was going on with Gibbs and his women.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't bring her in here, Tobias!" Gibbs shouted, a tone he usually used with the worst criminals… and DiNozzo when he screwed up.

"You've been married to her, you know how hard it is to stop her," Fornell said before turning his focus over to the two quarrelling and stubborn redheads in their presence.

"Don't you think that it's just a _little_ inappropriate for Colonel Mann – who's seeing our lovely ex – to interview Stephanie?!" Diane asked Jenny outraged.

"No more inappropriate than you storming into my office at random and acting like a child!" Jenny bit back, not even flinching at Diane's words. "I've said this to Jethro and Fornell countless times; this is my agency. I am the Director. Not Jethro, not Tobias and most certainly not you, Diane."

Diane paused for a moment looking at the two men from the corner of her eye then inspecting the room as a whole. "Well this is a nice office, wonder how you made it this high, so fast. "

"Is that what you came here to discuss? Your failing career?" Jenny retorted the Director façade falling into place. She had calmed down and collected herself, knowing that raised voices wasn't going to work, yet her words were still icy.

"I actually came here to discuss what you and Jethro are doing to Stephanie, haven't you ruined her life enough with your little affair?" Diane asked them rhetorically her eyes pointed at Jethro then focusing back to Jenny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Diane."

"Bull," Diane spat. "How else would you explain the special treatment that Jethro gets from you, Director?"

"Special Agent Gibbs gets no such _special_ treatment." Jenny replied giving Diane the look that she had picked up from Gibbs so long ago.

"Right, is this a type of 'you scratch my back I'll scratch yours'? Just because he gave you all kinds of _special_ treatment as a probie, you need to return the favor?" Diane asked stepping up. She knew that she had to pick and choose her words carefully. She was the only one in the room without a gun to protect her and back her up. All she had was words. She may not be the head of an agency but she wasn't gonna let that stop her. "Does Stephanie… or the Colonel for that matter, know about your little _partnership_ with Jethro?"

Gibbs who has been standing there the whole time decided to step in, in that particular moment. He knew Diane and most importantly he knew Jenny. He could see that Diane wasn't backing down and that Jenny was almost at the end of tether.

"That's enough," Gibbs said to them stepping in and taking Diane by her waist pulling her away. Fornell was long gone being called after a case so Jenny was left alone in her office.

"This isn't over," Diane seethed looking back at Jenny, but Gibbs just resumed his task taking her out of the room and straight into the elevator. As soon as they got inside, Gibbs reached over and hit the emergency switch to stop the elevator.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Gibbs asked Diane looking her in the eye wanting the truth from this woman who he knew would tell him nothing but.


	2. Chapter 1

Diane looked Gibbs in the eye chuckling, "It's funny how you still come to her rescue."

"What are you talking about, Diane? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, Jethro, I haven't," Diane said shaking her head. "But apparently you have."

Gibbs glared at her not saying anything expecting her to continue on with her rambling. He wasn't disappointed when she resumed.

"What are you doing with the Colonel, Jethro?" Diane asked her voice toning down from anger to concern. "First it was Stephanie, then Ginger and however many others in between and after … now the Colonel. Haven't you had enough?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to defend himself and his actions. He didn't even know what he was defending against in the first place.

"When are you gonna stop using people to get over those you really want?" Diane asked him meeting his confused blue eyes. "You used me to get over Shannon, for a while you used Stephanie … then you met Jenny and you fell for her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jethro replied, his voice low. It was an unsaid agreement between Jenny and himself that they would deny their history, one less thing to put her high position at risk.

"Sure you don't Jethro," Diane muttered. "I'm sure you don't."

"But hypothetically…"

"Stop stringing the Colonel along when you know that at the end, you're gonna end up with the Director anyway. As much as I hate her guts, she's good for you. You don't just let a good thing go."

"We were a good thing, weren't we?" Gibbs asked her. Diane was a good distraction; sometimes he thought that he might even have loved her. The problem was that the second time around, he wasn't letting himself get attached because of he knew that he would get hurt if everything would take a turn for the worst.

"Sometimes," Diane shrugged. "You and I both know that nobody's gonna be able to be as great as you and Shannon, but you and Jenny."

"There is no 'me and Jenny', Dee. Never has, never will."

"Well," Diane paused. "Just don't wait around too long. Don't make her wait around too long. You'll have your own Emily someday."

"I did, remember?"

"Didn't Kelly want a sibling?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well then," Diane said. She reached over and pressed the elevator to resume its course. "You're a good man, Jethro. You deserve her. Just… ignorance may be bliss… but you can't stay ignorant for long."

Gibbs had a feeling that it wasn't Hollis that she was referring to.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

To say that the conversation in her office was awkward would be an understatement. She knew that the question about her and Gibbs' past relationship would come up; in fact it had come up an awful lat lately.

First, it had been the team's questions full of good-natured curiosity.

Then it was Todd, the doctor from after the coma. He had been a nice addition to her life, especially when she needed to stop thinking about Gibbs being down in Mexico, but he, like every other guy needed someone who could open up to him.

Hollis came next, but for some reason she never quite gathered up enough courage to flat out ask her, instead she just tried to pry out whatever information she could from everyone but the two in question.

Now Stephanie wanted to know. She wasn't bitter or rude about it either, but Jen just flat out lied. There was no doubt Stephanie had known she didn't tell the truth but she let it go sensing it was a touchy topic.

Jen was leading her out into her outer office and as she made her way to the catwalk Stephanie grabbed her elbow, stopping her. She raised her eyebrow as to ask why the sudden interruption from their walk to the bullpen.

"I know you must not want to talk about it, but I always wondered what happened." Stephanie said not really comfortable bringing up the topic.

She wasn't exactly sure what this woman was asking, but if it had anything to do with the previous conversation she had a pretty good guess. But, feigning ignorance might detour Stephanie from continuing on with this talk. She just raised her eyebrow higher.

"Between you and Jethro, what happened? You guys must have been good together. Why did it end?"

Jen was thankful that Cynthia had left for a coffee run, even though she had no intention on answering the question completely it would not bode well for her assistant to hear the topic even being brought up.

"Work happened." She said hoping her answer would suffice.

"It always does with him," Stephanie half whispered, there was definitely some bitterness left over.

"That time, it wasn't his fault." Jen said gaze on the ground, like she was remembering times back when they were happy together. She just pulled herself together and nodded towards the stairs.

"Shall we?" She asked with a forced smile.

Stephanie just nodded dumbly, surprised that she got that much out of this woman who was so well guarded.

They made their way down the stairs, Hollis Mann would be waiting at the bullpen to escort Stephanie out, but just as they stepped into the bullpen, so did Gibbs and Diane.

"Oh no, train wreck," Tony muttered. "I wanna turn away, but I can't!"

"Agent Gibbs," Jenny greeted with a nod, her head titling over at Diane's direction a bit mentally asking what she was still doing there. She had expected Gibbs to escort Diane out of the building as soon as she was out of her office.

"Director," Gibbs said with a shrug, his hand dropping from the small of Diane's back.

"Dee," Stephanie greeted Diane with a hug coming between Jenny and Diane. A smart move in Gibbs' book.

"Steph," Diane greeted Stephanie.

"If you're all quite done there, I'd like my witness back," Hollis intervened the awkward situation, but she didn't help matters. If anything she just made it worse.

The three redheads looked over at Hollis with scrutinizing eyes. They were all trying to see what it was in her that captivated Jethro's attention. It was obvious she was pretty, but what else about her interested Jethro?

Jenny coughed a bit to gain their attention. "Colonel, I was just assuring Gibbs' – your witness, that Agent Gibbs can separate himself from the personal matters of this case."

"Well, I'll monitor him closely, Director," Hollis replied. It wasn't intended to be a hit to either three of his exes but even as it came out like that, Hollis couldn't say that she was sorry for it. It was her turn with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as far as she was concerned, those three women gave up their rights to him a long time ago.

Diane, Jenny and Stephanie all shared a look.

"I'm sure you will," Diane muttered loud enough for to be heard by the small circle.

Gibbs shot her one of his infamous Gibbs glare earning a smile from Stephanie.

"That the look you were talking about?" Stephanie asked Jennifer who nodded her head.

Jenny chuckled a bit. "Yeah. That's the one."

Hollis turned to look at her current beau seeing the look on his face. She smiled to herself.

"Yep, we've all seen that one," Hollis replied not wanting to be ousted in this little pissing match they had going on.

"You need a new look, Jethro," Diane said patting his back moving closer to the other two redheads leaving Gibbs to one side of the circle with Hollis Mann. "That one's getting old."

Diane then turned over to Jenny. "Can I take her home?"

"Well, Ms. Flynn can leave as far as I'm concerned," Jenny said. "Unless…"

"No, no," Gibbs butted in wanting them out of his sight. He couldn't take all of them at once, especially when three out of four of them had united against him, or with him, he couldn't really tell. "She can leave."

"For now," Hollis said wanting the last word.

Tony looked over at Ziva with a smile. "Told you, train wreck."

Stephanie and Diane walked over to the elevator to get out of the building. "You talked to Jethro?"

"Mhm," Diane replied.

"Is he as blind as she is?"

"Only a bit more than a lot," Diane confirmed with a smile on her face shaking her head. Sometimes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be so stupid.


	3. Chapter 2

For Jennifer Sheppard the day had been, eventful (For lack of a better word).

Interesting? Definitely.

She had spent it cleaning up a _certain_ Agent's mess, an occurrence that had become to be more and more routine in the last couple of months. But, this time there wasn't just his little blonde girlfriend tagging along making her job harder. No, this time it was two people who probably didn't think very highly of her.

They had every right to be angry towards her; hell she would be angry at herself if she was in their shoes.

Why?

For having an affair with a married man, who was at the time her boss.

For falling for said man, and letting him get under her skin.

For sitting and wasting her time contemplating things she could do nothing about.

For still letting him get to her.

Dragging her mind from the thought of the day's events she turned her attention outside the tinted windows of her details car.

_Almost there, almost there, almost there…_

She was so fed up with working late only to come home and be too tired to enjoy a hot bath or a good book, and that was the reason for taking an early day. While it was normal for most to get home before the sun set, it was early for her. _Way_ early, since she usually doesn't come home at all.

As the car finally turned into her driveway she felt herself relax. That is until she noticed another car waiting for her. Not only was she surprised but Stanley and the rest of her detail refused to let her get out of the car. Instead, they excited with their guns raised high ready to shoot.

Of course her detail had a fit, but soon realized it was not a threat and they allowed her to exit the car.

Of all people she wished to see, Diane was not one of them. Of all the people she had expected, Diane would've been at the bottom of her list. Jenny didn't even know that Diane knew where she lived.

_Fornell_. Jenny thought. _I'm going to kill him with my bare hands._

"Your detail almost shot me," the redhead standing on her front porch called out to her as she snatched her briefcase from the backseat.

"It's their job, death threats seem to pile up like paperwork, these days," Jenny said giving Diane a sideways glance as she unlocked her front door.

"Well, I'm not here to kill you," Diane stated with a small smile. "Promise."

"If you're not here to kill me, why are you here?" Jenny asked her as Diane stepped inside her front door and into the hallway, both of them walking into Jenny's study where she dropped her suitcase by the desk and sat at one of the armchairs urging Diane to do the same.

"Just to talk."

Jenny stood up walking over to her little collection of bourbon. No doubt this talk would require it. She poured two glasses as Diane joined her.

"You picked that up from him too?" Diane asked sipping form the glass that was handed to her.

She just replied by taking a deep drink of her Bourbon.

"I don't like her," Diane stated.

Jenny tilted her head as if to ask who _her_ was. She didn't have to, of course. She knew who they were talking about; Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann.

"You didn't like me either," Jenny pointed out. Diane had never liked her, even before her relationship with Jethro. Diane had always suspected that Jethro was cheating on her with Jenny. Though, she could never prove it to be true.

"That hasn't changed. I still don't."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? You still don't approve of me?" Jen asked turning to face the other woman.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't like her anymore than I like you," Diane paused looking over at the other woman. "If anything, I actually like you better."

"Thanks," Jen replied with sarcasm. She was surprised how easy this conversation was coming, when just hours ago they had been ready to kill each other.

"I'm not staying long; have to get home to Emily." Diane said setting her half empty glass on the desk. "You know, he's just doing the same thing all over again. He is going to marry her if you don't stop it."

"It's not my concern whom Agent Gibbs marries, and I have no right to interfere in his personal life," Jen stated avoiding Diane's piercing eyes knowing what she would find there.

"You can keep telling your self that. But, when you do realize you two were and still are good together, I hope it's not too late." Diane said walking closer to her and handing her a box.

Jenny looked down at the delicate brown leather box. "What's this?"

"It was Jethro's grandfather's," Diane stated watching as Jenny opened the little box revealing an antique watch, its second hand filling in the silence with slow ticks.

"It's beautiful," Jenny breathed out outlining the watch. She looked up at Diane, her green eyes clouded by confusion. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Jethro had told me, that it's a family heirloom," Diane explained. "It should stay with his family."

That was the last thing Diane said before she walked out of the study and the front door leaving Jen in her study looking down at a watch.

Some people could still surprise Jen.

Hollis Mann sat at the stairs of his basement watching him sand the boat. His calloused hands were working flawlessly on the boat that he was calling 'Kelly'.

"Who's Kelly?" Hollis asked him for what seemed like the millionth time. A part of her wasn't really expecting an answer, but she was still hopeful that he would just this once.

Gibbs sighed wiping his hands at the small towel walking over to his workbench to add some more varnish.

"Holli…"

"Well she obviously meant a lot to you," Hollis observed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be naming the boat after her."

"She did mean a lot to me," Gibbs admitted shocking Hollis a bit. _Still dose, will always_, Gibbs thought. Kelly was always going to be a part of him, for better or worse. She will always be his daughter.

"How, Jethro?" Hollis started. "Was she an ex-wife? An ex-girlfriend? Someone who was in your team? You have to let me in, Jethro."

Gibbs didn't say anything but just continued on working on the boat. Hollis knew that sometimes, he just didn't want to talk. Okay, he didn't want to talk most of the time, but it wasn't his fault. It was just that, with Hollis, it just felt a little off.

"I bet Diane knows who she is," Hollis muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I bet even Stephanie and your _Director_."

"You leave them out of this, Hollis."

"Why don't you just tell me who she is?!" Hollis exclaimed walking down the steps and coming closer to him. "What's so important about her that you'd be willing to hide _her_ identity for _our_ relationship?"

They could hear the click-clock of heels coming towards the stairs. They both turned to the stairs expecting someone to come down. They weren't disappointed when Stephanie Flynn poked her head inside the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked them looking from Gibbs to Hollis then back to Gibbs.

"No," Gibbs answered roughly.

Stephanie nodded walking down the stairs taking one step at a time. She could feel the heated atmosphere between the two lovers, and it wasn't a good heated either. She heard Hollis' exclamation from where she was upstairs and flinched at it unconsciously. It was one of the sore subjects for Jethro, his old family. It did surprise her thought that he was making a boat for his dead daughter.

His boats were a sign that he was letting the women go. He made one after Diane, herself, his mother and Shannon. But his daughter, it was something that she would never have imagined he would make a boat for, Kelly, and Jenny too.

"I… just came to bring you these," Stephanie said reaching deep into her right pocket for something she had found but refused to let go off. It was his dog tags. Letting go of them, returning them, somehow meant that she was letting him go. Returning his heart when she never really had it to begin with. "I found them in the drawer… about six years ago."

"I thought I lost them," Jethro said nodding holding his hand out for her to drop it in.

Hollis looked at the two awkwardly, taking three steps away from Jethro. "I'm just gonna… leave you two alone."

"No, no," Stephanie said shaking her head making her way up the stairs again. "I'm not staying."

She could tell that she needed to leave at that moment. They looked like they needed to talk, and she knew that Hollis was the one who was gonna do most of the talking.

"I'll walk you out," Gibbs said falling a step behind.

Stephanie looked back meeting Hollis' eye before looking over at the name of the boat that was beautifully written. "Good luck."

There was no malice behind Stephanie's words. If anything, she had meant them. Hollis Mann needed all the good wishes that she could get. Falling in love with a man is hard enough as it is. Falling in love with a man who is still clearly in love with another woman isn't even on the same scale. Stephanie would know. She's been in that position more times that she would care to admit.

"Thanks," Hollis replied trying not to read too much on her words or actions. She saw the look that Stephanie had when she glanced over at the name Kelly. She must know who Kelly is as well.

Her eyes followed them as they went up the stairs. Jethro, being the gentleman that he is, had his hand at the small of Stephanie's back leading her, yet letting her lead at the same time.

"It's sweet," Stephanie commented as they got through the door. Gibbs looked at her to continue. "Naming your boat after her. I gotta say, Jethro. Naming a boat after Kelly, it's something I never expected you to do."

"Why's that?"

"You build boats for the women who left you," Stephanie stated. "You built one for all three of your ex-wives, for your mother. Even for Shannon. You build them when you've finally let go of them."

Gibbs remained silent as they walked through his front lawn. An image of Kelly playing there flashed through his mind and he quickly shook it off.

"It's good, Jethro," Stephanie said. "You're finally letting her have her peace."

Gibbs nodded. "Heard you quit your job."

It was a distraction tactic and Stephanie knew that she should take it. He wanted to change the subject and it wasn't her job to push him to talk anymore. While she took that bait, Hollis Mann sat inside the basement tracing her fingers of the name Kelly. She was going stir crazy down there while Gibbs and Stephanie were upstairs.

She walked over to his workbench seeing a tape player there.

"Jethro, you never cease to surprise me," she says as she takes the case of the tape player wanting to look at what he was listening to. It was an empty clear case. The investigator in her wanted her to press it, the lover wanted to just leave it alone.

This time, she had let the investigator side of her win. _It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission_. Wasn't that one of his rules? Well, she'd just seek forgiveness for pressing the play button that seemed like was calling her name.

"Music," she says as she hears the tone of a familiar children song. She walked over to the boat to resume the task he had started, thinking that they would be up there for a while.

Hollis was on the process of changing the sheet of the sander so that she can sand the boat _with the grain_, she thought with a smile. When all of the sudden, a voice so innocent rang throughout the basement.

"What do you think, Daddy?" the innocent voice of a little girl asked. Hollis could hear the smile from her voice. "I got second place!"

"You would've been proud of her, Jethro."

Another foreign voice. One that no doubt belonged to an older woman, a redhead, perhaps.

"I love you Daddy," the little girl said. It sounded so innocent that it almost broke Hollis' heart to hear it. Daddy? Jethro was a father. He had fathered a young girl who was no doubt named Kelly. "When you come home, I'll be really good at it, I promise."

Hollis was so caught up by this revelation into the elusive Leroy Jethro Gibbs' life that she failed to hear his footsteps coming down from the stairs. She walked closer, slowly, to the tape player almost afraid that if she touched it, the people talking in there would come to life.

"I love you," the young girl said.

"Kiss for daddy," her mother said.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you," the young girl said.

"I love you Jethro. We miss you."

The tape stopped and Hollis stood in her spot speechless. She sensed him behind her turning around to see his defeated body, sitting on a step atop the staircase.

"I…" Hollis started not sure what she wanted to say. She knew how Gibbs felt about apologies and she wasn't really sure if she was sorry for finding out about them.

Gibbs met her green eyes and she knew that whatever she was even meaning to say was useless.

She had found his biggest secret. She got her answer; he had named his boat after his daughter who, whether was dead or alive was no longer with him.

She knew that this was it. This was the end, because just looking at him, and the pain in his eyes. She didn't think she could bear to see it anymore ever again.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Our original chapter didn't flow with the previous ones so we changed it to a one shot. Don't blame Tori for the delay, blame my teachers and midterms(: – Jeanne.**

Gibbs had never been the type of person to kiss ass to get what he wants; that left her wondering why he was being so suspiciously nice to her.

It had started two weeks ago. That night he brought her dinner and they discussed a case over Bourbon and good Italian food. By the fifth night of the exact same routine she had even grown to expect his arrival in her office.

If it had been any body else she would think that they liked her, but he wasn't just anybody else. He was Gibbs and he didn't need to try that hard, especially when (To the best of her knowledge) he was still with Hollis.

Which only left one option; he wanted something.

But what could he want that was so big that he needed to suck up like this? Surely he hadn't angered any other agency because she would have heard about it by now. He wasn't the type to be hoping for let alone accepting a promotion. He sure as hell wasn't doing it just because he wanted her to think highly of him.

She came to the conclusion that he needed vacation time, time to spend with a certain Colonel. No doubt she had pushed him into taking her on some pricey get away, to Jen that woman was nothing but needy.

She was tired of thinking about Jethro and his girlfriend. She should be thinking about Tony and if he had gotten to Gibbs, and if Ziva and McGee had gotten to Tony in time to be backup.

Backup, for what exactly she did not know, but better to be safe than sorry.

Jennifer Sheppard was not the type to spend her time twiddling her thumbs waiting for something to happen. Problems seemed to always find her, and if they didn't she would find them. There was no point in wasting your time when you could put it into good use, and right now that is all she felt like she was doing.

Gibbs, like always had gotten himself into trouble, and like always she would be there to bail him out of whatever situation he needed her to. This time he had gone off recklessly trying to solve this case, by himself. And something in her, dare she say it, her _gut,_ had told her that this would not end well for him.

In the bullpen, at his desk no less, she drummed her fingers impatiently waiting for a sit-rep from anyone. Her cell phone lay on the desk; her eyes were boring a whole into it impatiently.

It felt like hours before the damn thing rang and she snatched it up quickly.

"Yes?" She said foregoing her usual and more formal address 'Shepard'.

"Director, umm we have a problem." Tony said nervously. Unbeknownst to her, the team had drawn straws to see who would make the call. Tony, like usual, lost.

"And? What would that problem be DiNozzo?" She was not in the mood to play word games, something was not right. Someone was hurt and she knew it was him.

"The boss man is in the hospital." He said quickly; the faster the conversation ended the better. He remembered the last time Gibbs had gotten hurt, when he had gotten blown up. He remembered dealing with a very unpleasant Director Sheppard and he was not looking forward to dealing with that again.

"Damn, what did he do?" She said her worry was cleverly disguised with then annoyance and anger she was currently feeling towards Gibbs.

"Uhh, he broke four ribs and a mild concussion, going after some baddies."

"How did he manage that?" She asked with an exasperated tone. She got up and grabbed her bag and coat all the while listening to DiNozzo's recollection of how a fist fight turned into a wrestling match and how Gibbs and the suspect had fallen off the roof of a two story building.

"Next time Tony; you can leave out all of the movie references." She teased lightly as she stepped onto the elevator.

Ducky was the only one left in the hospital when she had come. She knew that the team including Palmer and Abby had gone to visit Jethro to make sure that he was all right.

Ducky was standing with another man who was no doubt the doctor that was in charge of Gibbs' case. She had two cups of coffee in her hands and handed one to the good doctor who she knew needed it.

"Good evening, Director," Ducky said accepting the cup of coffee from her with a grateful smile. The other doctor has long been gone and the two were just silently sipping their cups of coffee looking through the clear screen at Gibbs' body.

"How is he?" Jenny asked finally breaking the silence.

"You know, Jethro. He's gone through worse," Ducky said trying to reassure his Director that her former partner would be okay.

"I know Ducky, but one of these days…"

Ducky nodded in understanding before checking his watch for the time with a sigh. He turned back his attention to Jenny an apologetic look crossing his face.

"I apologize, Director, but mother needs me home now or she will call the police," Ducky said. Jenny could tell that there was a story behind that little reason. "Would you care to sit with him so he doesn't wake up alone?"

Jenny shook her head as if to say 'no, I don't mind' because she knew that Ducky's duties were with his aging mother after hours, and her condition was more important than Gibbs'. Though, Ducky being Ducky didn't want his friend to wake up alone in his hospital bed.

Ducky walked away leaving Jenny there. She had already placed a foot inside the hospital room when she remembered something, more like someone; Hollis Mann.

"Doctor Mallard," Jenny called out to him making him turn around and face her.

"Yes, Director?"

"Has anyone informed the Colonel of Jethro's current status?"

"No, I do not believe so, Director," Ducky replied taking a step forward. "Was that all?"

"Yeah, thank you, Ducky," Jenny sighed running her hand through her short hair. "I'll just do it myself."

"Very well. Goodnight Director," Ducky said as his parting word.

Jenny didn't reply. She looked inside her black Chanel purse taking out her Blackberry and going through her contacts knowing that Colonel Hollis Mann was in there somewhere.

Colonel Hollis Mann. That lucky bitch who stole Gibbs' heart from her.

She pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up. She didn't know what she was gonna say and how she was gonna say it, but she knew that Hollis needed to know where her boyfriend was. After the third ring though, her voicemail picked up.

"_This is Colonel Hollis Mann. I am not able to answer the phone at the moment. Leave your name, number and message and I will try to get back to you at the first possible moment. Bye."_

"Colonel," Jenny started realizing that calling her _Hollis_ was out of the question. They weren't friends, they weren't even acquaintances. If she wasn't Gibbs' girlfriend, she seriously doubted that she would ever call her. "This is Director Shepard, from NCIS. I'm calling to inform you as Special Agent Gibbs' next of kin that he was hospitalized today at Bethesda Naval Center for broken ribs and a concussion. I advise that you come to the hospital as soon as you can to be update with his current status."

She said it with her business tone. It was a tone that she had used many times when calling families to inform them of an agent that has been injured or died on NCIS' watch.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs' bedside after hanging up the phone. She looked down at him, remembering that look for the countless times she stood by his side while he was in a hospital bed unconscious. She was there many times while they were partnered undercover in Europe and once when he had been in an explosion while she was the Director. That seemed like eons ago now.

The only thing she remembered from those times was his face, the gentle expression he had and that when he was in an explosion, he called out another woman's name. The only woman who has ever truly held his heart: Shannon.

It was why she was prompted to call Hollis Mann in the first place. She knew that when he woke up, he wouldn't call out for her, Jenny, but for his current lover. The one who he came to at night and woke up with in the morning. The first time was bad enough; she vowed that she would never let that happen again. She was better than that, she deserved better than that.

She sighed looking around her thinking that now, she didn't have an excuse to turn Gibbs down when he requested for vacation time. She knew that on that vacation, so many things could happen, one major thing: he could propose.

Gibbs being engaged, surprisingly, hurt. After all those times he had gotten married and after all the relationships that he's been through; Hollis Mann seemed like the woman who was the most capable at being able to settle him down. And Gibbs settling down, not being available for _her_ when she needed him, scared her.

She looked at her phone checking to see if the Colonel had called her back. Nothing.

She looked at the door expecting her to be there. Nothing.

Jenny then looked over at Gibbs' sleeping form as she sat down on the chair closest to his bed.

He twitched as if sensing her presence and she knew that she shouldn't do it, but it her action would be something she would later dismiss as a reflex.

Jennifer Shepard did what she had always done when she sat with him unconscious in a hospital bed, she put her hands over his and squeezed it, letting him know that someone was there, that _she _was there for him. She knew that it might not be _her_ particular hand that he wanted giving him comfort but for now, it'll have to do.

She sat there watching the minutes go by waiting for Hollis Mann to come to Jethro and be his rock. Take her turn in sitting by Gibbs' bedside. It was something that she would have to get use to anyway, Gibbs being who he is.

After a while, the steady beep of the machine lulled her exhausted body into a state of slumber and with her hand still in his, Gibbs muttered a name that Jenny should've heard.

He said, "Jenny."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

After Gibbs' hospital stay, Jenny had suspected a rift in the lovely couple's relationship. Jenny had slept there, waking up to Gibbs looking down on her with a smile on his face. He was discharged, and still, Hollis Mann was M.I.A.

Jenny had wanted to ask him about it, but she knew that it wasn't her place. So instead, she kept her distance trying to avoid him, while he was clearly trying to avoid her. She wouldn't admit it, but that day in the hospital sparkled a false sense of hope in her. A feeling that she knew she shouldn't be having about him… again. It wasn't until she saw the latest issue of Stars and Stripes (which somehow made it to her desk with a yellow post is instructing her to turn to page A3) that she pieced it all together.

It made her think about all the nice deeds that Gibbs has been doing for her and what it meant. It's been barely five days since he stopped doing nice things for her, so it must really mean that he was just after the vacation… right? That was why he stopped bringing her dinner and taking her out to coffee. It was the vacation, not because he felt the little moment that they had in the hospital. While a part of her hoped that it was the moment she couldn't help but wonder if she was right.

She may speak fluent "Gibbs," but she wasn't as fluent as she would like to be.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were cut short because Leroy Jetrho Gibbs had just barged into her office with a file in hand.

She immediately tucked the newspaper away so that he wouldn't be able to see exactly what she was readying.

"Need a signature," he said curtly offering her the manila folder with the NCIS emblem on the front.

"For?"

"Carson, Taylor. Turning him over to child services."

"What about his step-mother?"

"Can't. Not his legal guardian and way too many unanswered questions."

Jenny looked at him surprised. This wasn't the Gibbs that she knew. He would never think of separating a family like that because he knew how it felt first hand. Then again, if that was the case, he always made sure that the child was safe and in their custody.

Obviously, she wasn't very good at hiding her surprise at his actions because the next thing he says was, "Problem?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised you're not talking me into letting him stay with someone from here."

This time, it was Gibbs' time to shake his head. "Not an option, we're not babysitters."

Jenny thought for a moment about how many times they actually felt like the babysitters. Like that one case when she was just starting out, _what was his name? Zachary. Right, Zach. _If Gibbs was able to take care of Zach, what was the problem now with this new child?

"So you're turning him over to child welfare?"

"_No_," Gibbs emphasized. "You are. As soon as you sign it."

He was extremely close to her now that she could smell the bourbon and sawdust from him. It was intoxicating her and she knew that she needed to put a fair amount of distance between the two of them for her to clear her head a bit.

"It's late of a Friday Night," Jenny replied rolling her seat a little further from him. _Concentrate, Jennifer!_ "I mean, who's still hanging around in social services?"

_Surely, they have lives unlike we do_, she thought to herself.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gibbs challenged her knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to her. He was baiting her knowing that she would take the bait and he could get her to let Carson stay with her, or at least him or someone from his team.

"He can stay with me," she stated matter-of-factly.

Gibbs withheld a grin from seeping out. She took the bait like a fish in water.

"You sure?"

"No," Jenny paused re-thinking her decision. This may be the only time she would get a child to live in her place, experience something other than silence around her home. "But, given my options, it's the decision I'm making."

Gibbs nodded with a smile. "Okay, come meet your new house guest."

Gibbs walked away towards the door hearing Jenny's retort. He didn't know how he should feel about it, but he sure did feel a pang of jealousy when she stated.

"Guarantee he's better than the last."

Jenny stood up following him out of her office to meet her new 'house guest.' Somehow, she had imagined Gibbs coming to check up on her to make sure that she could take having a houseguest that's a kid.

She opened the folder to see how this boy really was with his records but instead of seeing a custody transfer, it was an old case report.

"Jetrho, this is a case report. Not a custody transfer."

Gibbs looked back at her with a smile leading her out of her office. Cynthia wasn't in there anymore having ran out with a date and Gibbs was kind of thankful to be away from her assistants scrutinizing eyes.

"Must've grabbed the wrong folder."

"Go figure!" she exclaimed meeting him outside her office as she closed the door.

She looked down at the bullpen seeing the not so little boy that she was suppose to oversee playing video games.

"Looks like we missed the party," she noted motioning at Carson down at the bullpen with his team.

"At his age, the party never ends," Gibbs says recalling the times when Kelly was at that age. She would always be out and about with her best friend Maddie playing house, pretending to ride ponies and dancing all around the house.

He heard Jenny groan at his comment and a small smile once again was placed on his face. Jenny Shepard had no experience with children, and with one as sneaky as this one staying with her, he needed to see it.

"It's gonna be a long night," Jenny groaned jokingly.

"You're used to long nights," Though, he had meant that she was used to _working_ long nights, it came out with a little different meaning. She looked over to him raising an eyebrow smirking.

Gibbs replied by placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her down the stairs into the bullpen. He called Carson over who stood at the end of the stairs watching them go down, his eyes fixated on Jenny.

"Jen, this is Carson," Gibbs said motioning Carson to step up. Carson offered her his hand; something his father had taught him. "Carson, this is Jenny. You'll be staying with her until we clear this whole thing up."

Jenny expected Carson to let go of her hand, she had expected him to shake it.

But, she had _never _expected him to kiss it.

"The bedrooms are upstairs, you can choose between the two guest rooms." Jen said heading towards the kitchen.

A bewildered Carson stepped into the foyer looking at the hardwood floors and banister. Gibbs brushed past the boy and followed after Jenny.

"What are you gonna feed him Jen?" He said eyes roaming the stainless steal kitchen; to bad it never got used by anyone other than Noemi.

She tilted her head in annoyance. "You don't have to stick around; I appreciate you dropping us off since Stanley has a family to get home to as well. But, if you're going to hover, you can leave."

"You know that is the same look Cynthia gives me every time I walk into your office." He said with that stupid grin he always had when he teased her.

"You deserve it." She said opening the fridge, just as Carson was walking in.

Both Gibbs and Mini DiNozzo (as the team so affectionately called him) cocked their heads to one side, admiring the view of her but as she fished for the meal she had Noemi prepare before hand.

As she found the food, her body tensed. _Shit,_ she could feel the eyes on her backside. Jen spun around a slight blush on her cheeks. Both of the boys turned their heads in another direction, pretending that they hadn't just got caught checking her ass out.

"When you two are done, does pasta sound good?" She said eyeing the smirking duo.

"I'm not staying," Gibbs said turning to Carson. "You'll be good right?"

"Yes sir."

"Hold down the fort until I get back, and call me if you need anything," Gibbs said. "You watch her too."

Gibbs glanced over to where Jenny was heating up the food deliberately then back to the boy.

"Okay," Carson replied. Watching Jenny would be the least challenging thing to do, she was so great to look at!

He headed out of the room and the front door was shut before Jen faced him again.

"We're going to have fun right? Now that cranky Gibbs is gone." Jen said sliding a plate towards the boy.

"Yup!" Carson said looking up at Jenny trying to hide his mischievous smirk.

After Carson had called Gibbs while Jenny was washing the dishes, they played games. Jenny broke out the Twister pad, the Monopoly game set and the Mousetrap. They were some of the things that her father had used to entertain her to keep her away from pre-pubescent boys.

"Do you have children, Jenny?" Carson asked him looking around at her spacious living room. He could already tell that this place would be a great hangout. She even had a gigantic flat screen TV that he could see himself watching a bunch of movies on.

"No, Carson," Jenny replied hesitantly. "No I don't."

They were already cleaning up and Jenny had told Carson that he could go over to her study and put some music on and just relax. She knew that after the day he's gone through, he would need it.

"Are you sure you don't me to help clean up?"

"Nah, go over and play some jazz in the study," Jenny said motioning him to go out o the living room. "You know how to put on music right?"

"Oh yeah," Carson replied walking away just as Jenny bent down once again. He stared at her for more than he should've and Jenny caught him doing so.

"Carson! Study. Now."

"Yes, mistress," he said running out into the study and walking over to her iPod and plugging it to the speakers nearby.

Jenny shook her head with a smile still cleaning when the doorbell rang. She looked through the pep hole not saying that she wasn't surprised that he came by again to check up on them.

She opened up the door with a smile on her face.

"Surprised it took you so long," Jenny started. Gibbs raised his eyebrow not saying anything. "To check up on me."

She opened her door wider to let him in, tilting her head a smile still on her face. Gibbs still haven't said anything and let her ramble on. He was just admiring her smile and thinking about her and how she doesn't smile nearly enough as she used to almost nine years ago when they were together in Europe.

He couldn't help but think about the man who had stopped off at the headquarters today asking for Jenny, trying to take her out to dinner. The security guard was smart enough to drop the man off at the bullpen to him, Commander Skinner. The man that was in charge for blowing up the Chimera, even before they found out that they were out of the ship safe and sound.

He shook that thought from his head watching Jenny piece it all together.

"Except that's not why you're here, isn't it?" Jenny asked him.

He was still silent. If she was having a relationship with this Commander Skinner, he had no say in it. Meaning, he wasn't going to say anything about him.

He motioned towards her holster where her phone, pager, gun and badge usually sat. It was obvious that there was one less thing there.

Jenny followed his line of sight and noticed that her cell phone was missing. She scratched her head – a gesture that Gibbs found utterly… cute. Not that he would ever admit that to her, or anybody for that matter.

"Which would explain where my cell phone went."

"Kids," Gibbs replied as a way of explanation and trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He walked closer to the study and suddenly; his ear was filled with smooth … "Jazz."

"His favorite,"

"Ziva was right, he is DiNozzo."

Jenny chuckled quietly as they both stepped into the study turning their attention to the little boy who was currently drinking his hot chocolate. Jenny stayed behind watching their interaction from the doorway as Carson told Gibbs whatever it is that he called about.

After that was done, Gibbs walked over to her.

"I'd forgotten," was the first thing that Jenny said when he reached her.

"What?" He asked coming closer to her, probably one of the closest they had been for more than eight or nine years.

"How good you are with kids," Jenny continued closing the small gap between them as they talked in hushed tones while Carson sat back just watching this display of affection.

He smiled a little, his head falling down in embarrassment.

"You think he knows more than he's letting on?" Jenny asked changing the gears from personal to professional.

"I think he's worried about his dad, that's why he doesn't wanna go to sleep," Gibbs replied. Jenny looked over his shoulder and to Carson who was curled up on one of her giant armchairs, still cradling his now empty hot chocolate.

She smiled over back at Gibbs who looked at her curiously. "I guess he's not worried anymore."

Gibbs turned around and saw the little boy sleeping.

"You want me to take him upstairs?" Gibbs offered knowing that Jenny was more than capable of doing so but he was instilled with those morals of not letting a woman carry heavy objects. Especially an almost grown child.

"If you don't mind."

Gibbs walked to where Carson was sleeping, carrying him up the stairs and into the bedroom with Jenny in tow. They both tucked him in, watching him for a moment almost as if living in another life when they would have had a son, or, maybe a daughter about Carson's age.

But now wasn't the time for what ifs.

"I'm gonna go," Gibbs said hesitantly walking down the stairs. She fell a step beside him, walking down the few steps in silence. "He's gonna be fine."

"I know," Jenny said nodding her head trying to find a way to open up a conversation that wasn't about work or Carson. "It's been a long time."

Gibbs looked at her as he took his jacket from the coat rack.

"Us, outside of the office," Jennifer finished.

"Paris," Gibbs answered. "If you don't include car chases and hospitals."

"I don't," Jenny said knowing that when he referred to hospital, he was referring to their latest adventure there. "Once upon a time, I would've asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer."

"No," Gibbs said knowing when and where 'once upon a time' was exactly set. Paris, 1999. Siberia, 1998. So many places in Europe where it was just he and Jenny and nobody else.

"What happened, Jethro?"

"You made a choice," Gibbs replied. It was a choice he didn't necessarily support, but from where she was now, he could see that it was for the best. At least with that choice, she got something out of it. If she had stayed with him, she might've just fallen into the trap that all the others had.

"I had to do what was best for me," she explained. This was the closest they had come in talking about their past and why they had to go their separate ways. "I still do."

Gibbs had a knowing smile on his face as his hands closed over at the doorknob ready to open it.

"… what if…?" Jen started not sure about what she wanted to say, what she intended to say.

"Jen?"

Jen reached over and placed her hand on top of his closing the door and locking it. She pressed herself onto his body feeling him respond to her touch. It wasn't long until they found themselves upstairs, on her king sized mattress stripped down to their underwear in the throws of passion.

"Jethro, please," Jenny begged him, pushing her hips up to meet his.

Gibbs was just about to comply to her request to divest her of the last garments that were separating them when the door busted open revealing a very scared and very worried Carson there.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Gibbs looked down at Jenny trying to catch his breath, as did she.

"I thought I told you to lock that damn door?" Jenny muttered to him, his almost naked body pressed against hers wasn't helping with trying to recover while an eight-year-old boy stood at her bedroom doorway.

"I thought I did," Gibbs said rolling off of her, making sure that they were both covered. "Carson, go back into the room. I'll follow you there."

Gibbs stood up seeing Jenny sit up looking for her clothes.

"You, sit tight," Gibbs said pulling his pants over his boxers. His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint in the dark before saying in his best Terminator voice, "I will be back."

Jenny half laughed at Gibbs' very DiNozzo like parting words.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update. This chapter might make a little more sense if you read our one shot 'Chimera' (It is posted under Shaneequa's profile) that was going to be the original Chapter Four but didn't quite make the cut. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!!**

**-Tori**

Carson had been successful in his endeavor to find out what they were doing behind closed doors, all the while looking as if it had been an accident.

Now, all he had to do was keep up the act.

Little did he know, that the man following him into the room was a human lie detector.

"What's the matter Carson?" Gibbs said as the boy crawled under the covers of the twin size guest bed.

"Can't sleep."

"Hmmm..." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed. Carson had a very mischievous grin on his face and he was doing a very bad job of hiding it.

"You want to just say it?"

"Go Gibbs!" Carson said raising his hand for a high five, but he was just left there hanging.

Gibbs chuckled and before he was out of the room he turned back to face the kid. "Stay in bed."

As he walked into the master bedroom he paused, thinking that she was asleep. He was going to take advantage of this moment to just watch her. She had changed into a rather conservative lilac silk night gown much to his displeasure.

"You going to stand there all night or what?" She asked humor in her voice.

He crawled in behind her and attempting to pick up where they had left off.

"Not gonna happen." She scolded.

He grumbled something about that kid ruining his night.

She hit his arm appalled. "Jethro! That kid is missing his mom and dad and all you can do is worry about sex?"

"Jen." He drew her name out long and annoyed. "He did it on purpose. He is a mini DiNozzo and he's been checking you out all night!"

"Oh." She said, embarrassed that she had snapped at him.

Again he moved to kiss her.

"Still not going to happen." She said again in the type of voice a mother would use for a cranky toddler.

"Why." Gibbs said in a fake whine.

"Because, if he is a DiNozzo like you say, he is not going to give up that easily." Jen said in a 'Duh' tone.

"You owe me."

"Uh-huh."

She snuggled in close to him, there was no way she wasn't going to make good on that promise

The early morning sun peaked through the curtains of the lovers' room. The alarm that had been set the night before didn't ring because of the antics of a certain guest. A little boy who was downstairs entertaining a housekeeper named Noemi.

It was the heat of the sun that woke Jennifer Shepard up from probably the best sleep she's had in nine years. She unconsciously tried to snuggle deeper into her mattress but realized there was someone holding her back from doing so. She opened one eye out peering at what it was that was blocking her attempts on a deeper sleep. She was surprised to find Gibbs, who was staring down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Morning," he greeted her with a smile. He leaned in kissing her on the lips though letting her control it.

"Mm.. Good morning," Jenny replied with a smile on her face sitting up on the bed to check the clock that was on her side. She looked at it again double checking before jumping out of bed.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked her seeing her reaction as she rushed to her walk in closet taking out a complete outfit.

"It's 0800! I'm late!" Jenny paused looking at him who was still laying down on her bed comfortably. "Jethro! We're late!"

"I already called Cynthia and got her to reschedule everything two hours later," Gibbs told her. "Come back to bed, Jenny. We have thirty minutes."

"Where's Carson?" Jenny asked still panicking. She had calmed down a little knowing that her loyal assistant wouldn't say anything about that.

"Breakfast with Noemi. He turned off the alarm as soon as he woke up this morning," Gibbs explained.

"Oh that little…"

Gibbs shook his head as he came up behind her, slipping her robe on her and guiding her out down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carson was sitting eating his cereal.

"Morning, Jenny," Carson said his eyes scanning her up and down. "Morning Gibbs. You guys sleep well?"

"When you're done, go get ready, we're heading back to NCIS," Gibbs ordered Carson not waiting for Jenny to reply to him. She was never really a morning person.

"Kay," Carson replied walking out of the kitchen.

Jenny was already talking to Noemi about what she had wanted her to do that day. She handed Gibbs a bagel while she talked to Noemi and he just leaned against the counter watching her. When she was done, he stepped up wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his head in her hair.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded.

Jenny was late, and so was Gibbs. That could only mean one thing in Tony's mind. He took out the black book that contained all the bets on record and looked over at his two colleagues.

"What do you guys thing, boss man and boss lady aren't here? Any bets?"

"Tony, maybe they're just comforting Carson," McGee defended, always trying to be the good guy.

"Or maybe they were too busy doing it that they over-slept," Tony stated looking over at Ziva who was to busy typing to side with him. Someone from the corner of his eye caught his attention though, Commander Skinner was back.

"Agent DiNozzo," Commander Skinner greeted Tony much like he had done the previous day.

"Commander Skinner," Tony said in response. He didn't really know why this man was hanging around NCIS when he was obliviously not wanted. Tony could warrant a guess though; he was there to win the heart of their lovely Director Shepard.

"Since you are currently the lead agent, where is the Director?" Skinner asked him. "Don't give me that bullshit about her on vacation, I just talked to SecNav and she's not."

"Well, Commander," Ziva stepped up seeing that Tony was not going to handle this interaction well. "We do not know where the Director is at the moment. We aren't lost puppies that follow her around."

"I have heard otherwise, Officer David."

Ziva shot him a glare inching to open the drawer that held her office supplies. She strongly doubted that if she actually followed through with her thoughts, that any body would punish her, least of all Jenny; who seemed to strongly dislike the man.

"Did you check her office, sir? Her assistant may be able to help you," McGee stepped in as a last resort seeing Ziva's hand glide towards her desk drawer and knowing what it was that she was thinking.

"Alright, thank you Agent McGee," Commander Skinner said walking away and up the stairs before McGee could politely say his thanks back.

"Elflord!" Tony said giving McGee a slap on the head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what, Tony?" McGee questioned him rubbing the spot where Tony had just smacked him on.

"Tell Skinner where she could be! Are you trying to get in the way of love?!"

"Tony, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't think Skinner would break up the Boss man and the Director?" Tony cleared up for him. "He's a jealous person."

"Why would he be jealous of Gibbs?"

"Probilicious, do I really have to explain to you why?" Tony asked him aloud.

While they were fighting, Commander Skinner was on the top of the stairs listening to the Agents bickering.

So, Jennifer Shepard rejects me to be with her Lead Agent? Gotta do something about that!

Skinner walked to the elevator pulling his phone out and calling SecNav.

"What is it now, Skinner?" SecNav asked answering his direct phone line.

"You got rules about boss-subordinate relations?"

"What does this concern you?"

Skinner smiled. "Only that I have proof that your Director Shepard is involved with her subordinate."

"And who would that be?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Skinner hung up the phone without saying goodbye. _Take that, Jennifer Shepard._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My apologies for the late update. I was in Cancun with only my iPhone to constantly keep in touch; so sorry for that. – Jeanne**

**A/N : So this is the last official chapter but we will be adding an epilogue!**

**-Tori**

The moment the squad room was void of The Director and Gibbs the team, well mostly Tony started pestering Carson for all the details. And Carson being Carson gave them all the dirty details he could.

"So, is there a reason Gibbs wasn't here normal time today?" Tony asked, his question directed to the young boy in Gibbs' chair.

"Yeah, he was with me and Jenny." Carson said looking both ways before adding, "Well mostly Jenny." He wagged his eyebrows with the words.

"Ha! I knew it!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva, who wanted to have no part in the gossiping started to get drawn into the conversation, what could listening hurt?

"So, Gibbs came over right after we played twister. And, I kinda fell asleep, but later I heard them talking and I went into her room…." Carson paused letting the suspense build up.

By now even McGee was shamelessly listening to what the kid was saying.

"And they were totally making out! They were down to their underwear." With the last statement a big very mischievous grin came on his face and everyone else's jaw dropped.

"Well? What kind of underwear does she wear?" Tony said pressing the subject.

"You better not answer that Carson." A very familiar female voice said.

The boy spun around in his chair he was red faced and his eyes were wide at seeing no one other than the two people who were currently the subject of conversation.

"Come on, you can go home now, I'll drop you off." Gibbs said heading for his desk slapping all three of his agents on the head as he went?

Both McGee and Ziva questioned him on why they were hit, Tony already knew.

"'Cause Ziva didn't stop it and McGee was telling Abby everything he said over that, I-M thing." Gibbs said as he got on the elevator.

McGee, Ziva and Tony all looked between each other than back at Jenny who just glared and headed up to her office.

"Hot!" Tony said earning a grumble from his teammates.

She had been sitting in her study waiting for him all night long. Jen was hopeful that he really did want this as much as she did, but he hadn't come by.

Maybe, he realized it was just too much work and there was just too much history for them to get over.

She dialed him on the phone and waited; if she was going to find out she had to put some effort into it.

"Gibbs?" He answered the phone in the same old way he always did.

"Are you coming over Jethro?"

"Are you planning on keeping your promise?"

"The doors open." She hung up the phone, if that didn't bring him here nothing would.

She had waited in her bedroom for him; he would know where she was.

"Jen?" He asked as he knocked on the slightly open door. When she didn't answer he pushed it open slowly, revealing a very bored looking Jenny dressed in a nighty so thin you could barely call it clothes.

She motioned for him to come, and like a stray dog, he followed.

They didn't get much sleep that night, but sleep was not what they needed, or wanted for that matter.

Gibbs walked in the bullpen, not surprised that Ziva was already there getting her day started. McGee was also there as well as Tony. Though, unlike every other day, they were all focused and not fooling around.

"New case?" he guessed looking over at Ziva. He was surprised that he wasn't the one called by dispatch.

"Boss, SecNav's upstairs waiting for you and the Director to get here," McGee explained. "Commander Skinner was with him."

Gibbs looked at his team; then back at McGee knowing that he was telling the truth. It was McGee; he wasn't even capable of getting through a polygraph test telling the truth!

"Tell the Director when she gets here," Gibbs said going up the stairs by three steps at a time. He didn't know what he or Jenny did for SecNav to warrant a visit with Skinner but his gut was saying that it wasn't good.

He got through the office without any problems with Cynthia, it seemed like she was expecting that as well. He opened the door and the two men looked at her, SecNav sitting on Jenny's desk and Skinner on the chairs in front of it.

"Heard you were looking for me, sir?" Gibbs asked ignoring Skinner's presence. It was better for him and Gibbs that way.

"Heard right, Gibbs," Skinner replied giving Gibbs a once over then glaring at him.

"Have a seat, Agent Gibbs," SecNav said offering the other seat parallel to Skinners. "We'll just wait for Director Shepard to join us."

" She's running a bit late today, don't you think?" Skinner said, his voice full of accusations.

"Don't know sir," Gibbs replied feeling Skinner's eyes on him. He clenched his fist trying to stop himself from giving the man a taste of his right hook. "Don't monitor her movements."

"Sure ya don't," Skinner muttered though loud enough for all three men to hear perfectly.

"You got a problem, Skinner. You say it."

Skinner stood up and Gibbs followed suit. SecNav stood up as well stopping the two men.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Commander Skinner," SecNav bellowed, "sit down."

_It's like I'm back home_, SecNav thought to himself shaking his head at his agent and the Commander's actions. They were like two little boys fighting for the same action figure. Except the action figure was Jennifer Shepard.

"Sir," Gibbs started only to be interrupted by the door bursting open revealing Jennifer Shepard and all her glory.

"SecNav, Skinner… Jethro?" Jenny said looking at the three men confused. "What are you three doing in _my_ office?"

Gibbs stood up offering Jenny his seat and Jenny took it, looking up at him with a questioning gaze as if asking 'what's happening?'

"Jenny, Gibbs," SecNav started looking at the two then gazing at Skinner. "It's been brought to my attention…"

"Skinner," Gibbs mumbled making it so that only Jenny could hear what he had said.

"That you two are having a personal relationship outside of the office," SecNav continued holding Skinner's gaze. "A relationship that recently has been brought _in_ the office."

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other then at SecNav hiding their furious glares under a calm façade.

"I assure you, SecNav that…" Jenny started only to be stopped by SecNav raising his hand to stop her from talking.

"I don't want to punish you, Jenny, you are like a daughter to me," SecNav continued. "Though, the 'source' didn't have any substantial evidence to back up his accusations, I'm here to warn you."

"Excuse me, SecNav; you don't think you're being too lenient on the two? They broke protocol," Skinner stepped in seeing that this meeting clearly wasn't going his way. Just a warning? No, he wanted harsher punishments for the two.

"Sir, we have done nothing wrong," Jenny said glaring at Skinner. "There is nothing going on between me and Agent Gibbs. Your _source_ just needs to get over the fact that I said no."

SecNav looked over at Skinner who didn't look as though he was fazed by Jenny's comment. Truth be told, he didn't like Skinner, but for the sake of being a good politician and keeping peace between agencies, he had to play nice. Besides, coming over and giving Jenny and Gibbs his blessing was something he wanted to do in person. He figured that if the price of this relationship was that Gibbs would follow the rules more and Jenny would be less moody, then it was a price he was willing to pay.

"You heard her, Commander," SecNav said wanting to just put this whole thing behind them. "There is nothing going on between Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs."

"They are lying," Skinner said. "If you aren't going to do anything, I will."

"And what are you proposing, Commander?" Jenny asked him raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable." She snapped.

"I suggest you stop the smart ass remarks, Director," Skinner replied. "Your reputation and the reputation of your agency is at stake here."

"If you think that I'm going to back away, Commander. Then you are sadly mistaken."

"I will take this accusation to the public. Let them decide how they feel about the Director of an agency that is supposed to be protecting them, _fucking_ her subordinate, on tax payer's time!"

"That is enough Commander," SecNav stepped in. "Director Shep—Jenny, Gibbs…"

Gibbs sat there his hands fisted and his self control. He knew that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. That he might end up bashing Skinner's head on the wall.

"Sir?"

"If there something going on between you and Agent Gibbs, it is over now," SecNav ordered them. "Satisfied, Commander?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I feel that I've overstayed my welcome." The older man nodded his head towards them and left.

Skinner followed suit and left with a satisfied smirk.

The silence was beyond uncomfortable, things had finally gotten back to their rightful place; and now they were ordered to just ignore it.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, she had expected him to pay no thought to the conversation that had just transpired. After all, since when did Leroy Jethro Gibbs follow orders anyway? She had expected him to kiss her, tell her that it didn't matter, to promise that he would stay.

But instead he just left without a word besides a 'Goodbye, Director.'

She guessed it made sense, she had left him for her job, and now he had to do the same. She had thought at first the whole world it seemed was pushing them together and now apart. Jen realized that in the end, all that really did was open up old wounds and making things so much more complicated.

She was tired of striving for happiness; she had reached the top, she had chosen a career over a personal life and now she was paying for it. If aiming for happiness and perfection in her life brought this much turmoil, she could just live with what she already had.

Jenny walked around her desk and sank into the chair, he had called her Director, and that is all she was going to be to him anymore. Her eyes drifted to the bottom drawer where the watch was tucked away in, she had been planning on giving it back to him today.

But now, she decided she would keep it, the only physical reminder of what they had picked up and put back together only to be dropped and shattered again.

**A/N 2: Please don't hurt us! It had to be done, but be on the lookout for the last and final part of Ignorance Is Bliss.**

**-Tori**

**Hurt Victoria! The original chapter ended with Fluff. Her idea! My hands were just puppets to her madness – Jeanne**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, here is the demanded epilogue; well actually it just feels like another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to Aserene who stayed on our backs until this was posted.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**-Tori**

He had gone on pretending everything was _fine._ To say she had been impressed with his skills undercover before was true, but this was excellent acting.

It was her turn to feel what he had felt; only now an air of awkwardness followed her everywhere. When he had gotten to leave it all behind in the city of love, she was reminded of there very short lived second go at a romance that had started nearly a decade ago.

After three weeks and four days her sheets still smelt like him despite her attempts to wash it off.

Her office, was the last place there was ever a 'Jen and Jethro' so it indefinitely held all the momentum to their relationship. Plus that loud ticking from her bottom drawer that reminded her of everything that had to do with _him._ Maybe she was just going crazy, but even when she turned the TV on its loudest. She could still hear the tick-tock.

If it was going to be this hard just to go to work everyday, she had to do something, anything to get over this. And, despite her knowing Jethro Gibbs, talking might help. Because God knows pretending it nothing happened didn't, if anything it made it worse, and was perpetually difficult.

The little conversations they had when communication was only _absolutely_ necessary were void of anything besides work related topics and were never between just the two of them.

Whether the reason they were afraid to be alone was because of the heavy uncomfortable feeling between the team and anyone else who had known about what had happened when Carson was around; and anyone who could guess what had happened the night after, or they were just to damn stubborn to let their bodies act on their own accord, she didn't know.

And her body _did _want to act out what her mind missed so much.

""_**Jen?" He asked as he knocked on the slightly open door. When she didn't answer he pushed it open slowly, revealing a very bored looking Jenny dressed in a nighty so thin you could barely call it clothes.**_

_**She motioned for him to come, and like a stray dog, he followed."**_

**Her bed was nearly the opposite of where he usually spent his nights, on the basement floor under his boat. But, tonight he didn't want to ravish her, like his body told him to, he wanted to take it slow and absorb every aspect of her.**

**She traced the seams on his shirt delicately before sliding it over his head. As he made to do the same with her own top she grabbed his hand and stopped him, continuing on her quest to reacquaint herself with his body, one less piece of clothing at a time. **

**He smirked at her persistence to be equally bare before they could touch. And finally he got his wish; she leaned willingly into his kiss before she let him take the lead.**

**It had always been like this both fighting to be dominant, but she always let him win, if only to stroke his ego. **

**He shifted his weight on top of her and she egged him on with whispering words of encouragement in his ear. **

**He leant down to kiss her one last time before…..**

"Director!" Cynthia shook Jenny from her thoughts, a slow red blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"uh, Yeah?" Jen tried to regain her composure after getting caught thinking about a certain special agent, at work no less.

"Go, home. Please?" Cynthia had most definitely noticed the change in her boss' demeanor after the case with the child, after SecNav had paid her a personal visit.

Jenny nodded, just to get her assistant off her case she would leave work, but she was not going home. At least not for the whole night.

In the trunk of her car at home was a small box filled with Gibbs' things. Mementos she had kept of their relationship dating from the first time he took her out to dinner outside of their undercover requirements. She had the things he had left in her house from the recent relationship. _The one he ended_, she though to herself.

As soon as her driver drove off in the Escalade, she walked back outside her car keys in hand ready to face the music. She had to give him back his things, including the earring he had given her all those years ago. Giving him back everything that reminded her of him was a ritual that she wanted to start. Nothing else worked anyway. _Out of sight, out of mind_. That's what she was going with now.

Of course, he'd never be completely out of her sight. Gibbs was her lead Agent, the best Agent that she had and she knew that running into him was inevitable.

But at least now she didn't have little reminders of him all over her place.

She drove to his house and arrive moments later, taking the box from the trunk and walking straight in and down the stairs to the basement. She wasn't surprised to find him there sanding his boat. He was looking up at her expectantly wondering why she was down there.

Without a word, she walked over to his work table and dropped the box there.

"Your things," Jenny said refusing to look him in the eye. "Thought you might need them back."

Gibbs nodded going back to his boat and sanding it. "That all you came for?"

Jenny looked at him mulling over the words in her head.

"I wanted to talk," Jenny said bravely swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "About… what happened."

Gibbs looked at her letting her know that _he_ didn't want to talk. Not now and especially not about this particular subject because seriously, he didn't think there was anything to talk about. Breaking up with Jenny, walking out of her office like that was him protecting himself from being hurt; from Jenny leaving him once again for the sake of her job. At least this time, he had the final word.

"Jethro?" She asked him walking closer to him, though not close enough invade his personal space like she would have once. "… _please_?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Jenny sighed shaking her head. "Nothing….. never mind."

Jenny walked up the stairs and watched as Gibbs just continued sanding his boat as if she hadn't been there at all.

_Bastard_.

"Why… why didn't… Why'd you walk away, Jethro?" She tried so hard to make her voice sound strong, but instead she stuttered like a child.

Gibbs looked up at her form on the top of his staircase. She had her arms crossed looking down at him hoping that for once he would reply.

"Beat you to it, huh Director?" Gibbs replied to her putting his sander down.

"What are you talking about Jethro?"

"Just following you pattern here."

Jenny walked down the steps once again to face him. "My pattern?"

"Don't play stupid, Jen. It doesn't suit you."

"I… What if… what if I changed my mind?"

"A leopard can't change its spots," Gibbs replied to her shaking his head.

"What if, Jethro?" Jenny urged. "What if I wanted you, and me… us, together?"

"Do you, Jen?" Gibbs asked stepping closer to her, close enough to invade her personal space and for his scent to fill her head.

"_What if_."

"Don't bullshit me, Jenny. It's either you do or you don't." He was tired of playing games, and if calling her out about her ever changing mood would get her to just talk to him straight, than he would do it.

"I…" Jenny said meeting his eyes with tears in her own. "I don't know. I don't want to get hurt. You hurt me, Jethro."

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Gibbs whispered taking another step closer to her testing the waters and seeing if she would be okay with it. He saw her mouth open to say the usual 'it's a sign of weakness' reply but he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "Not between us."

"I'm sorry too, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded his head taking the final step to her letting his lips brush against hers.

"Why'd we wait so long for that, again?" Gibbs asked her as he pulled away. Jenny lent in kissing him on the lips before her reply.

"Guess we were just ignorant."

"Stupid?" He asked not really sure of that word she used.

"I should really buy you a dictionary, Jethro," Jenny said giggling as Gibbs leant in once again kissing her on the lips; this time infinity longer than all their other kisses before.

"Anything you want Jen." He said, and he meant it.

**A/N 2: There you go! You demanded fluff and we did our best to deliver it without smothering you. It is sad to see our baby grow up….. but, we might just have another, but there are no promises! Oh, by the way, plot bunnies are welcome!**

**- Tori aka Emeilia-Rose**


End file.
